A little help
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Sulpicia tries to help Didyme to get noticed by Marcus once more. and then she gets seduced by  her husband. If you don't like heavy petting, don't read. smut/lemons aro/sulpicia, didyme/marcus. YES. THERE IS SEX IN THE END OF CH 1


I write once more.

This time.. it's didyme/marcus :)

i switch between aro/sully and d/m this time, trying out something new. something sparked my interest, something tragic and beautiful at the same time.

DPOV.

I picked at my lace dress. Sulpicia convinced me that Marcus would throw himself all over me if i wore it. Of course, to make her happy, i did.

Green did suit me, i had to admit. Sulpicia, was infact.. as she calls herself " the fashion guru".

Then again, I made my first mistake by consulting that girl with matters of my marriage.

Marcus seems to lose interest in me, always planning things with the other men, they practically live in the library now.

I cocked my head to the side, seeing the reflection of myself do the exact same in my mirror. My emerald earring caught a streak of light and made a small, gentle glimmer. "See? I told you, corsets are in fashion! Although the men probably needs an engineering degree to remove it, not that our men don't already have an engineering degree." she smiled smugly at her own joke, just like how Aro would when no one understands his jokes.

"Yes, I get the whole 'hourglass' idea, i just. What if Marcus doesn't like it?" I worried some more. I knew how he would fuss when i even tried making myself more beautiful. He thought I was already perfect. Well, sometimes a girl just like to dress up a bit, without having to worry whether their husbands would support their idea.

Sulpicia's corset fit snugly around her, I could almost picture Aro's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and he would place a kiss over her forehead like he used to do to me when we were younger. I smiled. He deserves Sulpicia though he does not think so of himself.

I felt a slender pair of arms garbed in red velvet wrap themselves around my small waist, and Sulpicia's mess of golden hair rest upon my shoulder. " I used to hug you like this when i was new remember?" Sulpicia remembered. Such a sentimental lady, surely of my brother's doing.

I pulled her into my arms and cradled her head in my hands. " I remember. I loved you so much when you were a child, now i love you more. And you know what? I didn't even have to use my talent on you to make you like me!"

Sulpicia purred like a satisfied house cat. " Mommy. "She called out, her eyes at my level now. It was strange how this girl that was so bright and normal became abnormal while she was around Aro. I smiled, i loved them nevertheless. " Don't call me that anymore, it makes me feel old." I admitted shyly, combing through her hair and placing a kiss upon her cheek. We were in a moment of silence, the light pouring in from a slit in the curtains, hitting upon us like stage lights, I let her hold me for a while, she was just a child inside. I don't expect her to grow mentally anyways, she doen't have to, because as a child she was already so mature.

As she let go, she stares around blankly, as if trying to recollect herself.

" up up! Now go drape yourself over the bed strategically, and try not to wreck the place. I JUST had the bedside mantel redone! please don't wreck it please! it's gorgeous right now." She says before dancing outside, passing my husband as he entered. " ohh, careful there lil squirrel!" Marcus commented, pushing himself to the side to avoid getting knocked over. Sulpicia steps backwards a few steps comically and hugged Marcus tightly. " Please don't wreck my mantel, it's m first woodwork piece, please do not. destroy. my artwork. " she comments before placing a kiss and saying bye to "daddy".I chuckled.

Marcus looks at me, bewildered. " What was that all about hmm?" he waltzes over, carrying me to my bed. " Lovely dress my dearest, is that new?" he asked, pushing my hair from my face. " Mmmhmm, sulpicia made it for me. Do you like it?" I pondered out loud, guiding Marcus to see the pretty silk applique at the side of my collar. " Do i?" he purred, pushing me over.

His lips covered mine, warm and gentle and slow. I moaned into his mouth, feeling him adjust to have me straddle him. "I'd prefer what's under all that lace though," he said softly. " Do I have to be gentle with the dress as well? I don't want our little girl upset with me, or having to explain why it's shreaded.." he says, trying to search for buttons or a zip. " Nope, Sul made this for easy... detachment, i was briefed on 'clothing safety' just now."

Marcus threw me a cheeky grin before pulling it off, splitting my dress and corset in half down the centre and revealing my body to him. " Gorgeous." was all he said.

SPOV

Makeover complete! I have managed to make my sister in law the most gorgeous thing ever. If Marcus did not jump her, it's comfirmed he's gay.

I made plans for my evening as well, changing out of my clothes. As I picked out a nice piece of satin to drape myself with, I noticed Aro standing at the doorway, rying to hide his 6 foot 5 frame behind a small pedastal.I purposely bent over, my legs spread. I could hear him hiss, and then I jumped up quickly.

" Oh! Aro! How could you spy on a poor, respectable lady like this?" I said dramatically, trying to hide my smile and continue my dramatic character. " oh! no!" I twirled with my hands over my head, and pushed myself upon our bed, covering up with my sheets. " My virtue is lost, lost to thine eyes! M body is not nearly perfect enough to be presented to my lord yet!" I continued my act, pleased with my performance. I was sure Aro would play along.

" Tis not so, my goddess. It is mine fortune to see your naked flesh, nearly too perfect for thine eyes to handle. By aphrodite! What is such a lovely young nymph doing in the old fool's chamber? Doth she think it appropriate for such an unworthy creature such as thyself to feast upon such a glorious sight? Tis was the lark, the lark whom bestowed thou with such diamond skin, but the nightingale's voice that made thou the luminous pearl that sits upon the regal throne." He says, his actions illustrating his words as he topples onto the bed with me.

"My lord is satisfied with what he sees?" I asked pitifully, stil in my act. My heart danced with joy that he would play along.

" Satisfied? No, I am unworthy of such a sight, therefore not satisfied,Oh.. what have I done to deserve you?" He says in the end, finally back to being himself.

" What are you up to today?"he asked with a gentle smile that graces his lips.

I held onto his hand, recounting on how i was talking.. more like bragging, to Didyme about her brother's skills in bed and trying to disgust her, and in the end she also gets into the topic and begins to talk about Marcus' enthusiasm levels. I helped her of course, but then now i crave for some attention.

" Oh lord, you told my sister that ' his long, hard erect cock just pounded into my like a horse'? " he smiles, slightly bemused with my description.

I nodded, placing a kiss over his lips, my hand wandering over to remove his codpiece.

" A horse. seriously? can't I be a rabbit or something? We're.. far more enthusiastic than horses don't you think?" he asks further, touching my naked back.

He helps me undress himself, and soon enough we were both bare under our sheets, the curtains drawn shut. Even in the darkness of our room, I could make out his figure. I decided to play with him.

I shut my eyes, letting my hands feel his soft, bare flesh, feeling each contour and scar that lines his face and neck. I remember how he got each one. Yes.. this one in his jugular... volcano incident. I smiled, remembering his.. " pet " octopus. This one.. ahh yes, he got this from that time he tried to save me at the ship in Verona... this one is mine again.. this one is mine... yep.. another bite that i made over here and here...

I could feel him let me touch him, and he holds me patiently, his lips never left my ear.

I could feel our skin touching, where he protruded, I curved inwards, and where I placed myself, there was always a small space for me to do so. It was like to halves of the same whole.

" You know what would make us even more... together?" He whispered cheekily.

I smiled in the darkness, taking his cock and sliding it in. He moans.

" Ugh.. sulpicia how do women do it?" he asked, holding me tighter.

" Do what?"

" How do you prolong your pleasure whereas we men just... can't help ourselves?" he gasped as I tightened my insides, feeling a thin thread of arousal.

" It's a secret." I replied, letting his hands support my form. I tried to sling my leg over his waist, but i decided against it, knowing that he may not feel comfortable, I made an attempt though. It failed.

I sudden;y felt his hand take the bottom of my knee and pull my form closer, slinging my left leg onto his thigh. I felt him go in even deeper.

" Don't be shy around me love, you know that you can be yourself around me."

I smiled, and kissed him as a thank you.

Slowly, as if a silent contract, he pushed gently in and out, adjusting to hit my... pleasure spot each time, I felt his cockhead a/n: acorn moment hit me over and over, my cervix contracting. For a period of time, I clenched his organ tightly, just feeling him inside of me.

He cooperated, letting me take things slow.

I had no idea how long before we were bot distracted again and started to kiss. He made it slow.

" I miss you when you're gone studying or talent searching.." I admitted my weakness. Yes. OH. YES. sulpicia had weaknesses too, not just the perfectly polished princess cut diamond that people see. Only Aro knew my weaknesses.

" I know.. as do i.. but it's a job requirement hmm? People may hate us. Go ahead. without a law enforcement system, we might end up with an anarchy and others exploiting their powers."he explained.

" Just remember that no matter what i do, what i say, I love you. alot. I really do.. and I'm so afraid that you might... find interest in any other guards while i am unable to.. fill your heart.. and other areas.." he added the last part with humor.

" Never. My eyes are only for you, if only you knew how much. I can't give you anything, but you always give me what I want.. I feel useless sometimes." I voiced my insecurity once more. " Sometimes i would tell myself that i was only natural for you to seek another partner who would be of use to you."

" Of use to me? Why would i want to... well.. use my wife? you serve better as a lover than as a weapon for war you know? although with you around, all the opponent men would be too distracted to fight, not that i want them thinking that of you." he smiled.

" I don't know... I just. Nevermind, you know what? it's just me. I'm the problem."

" Shush. not another word of it. you know that it's not true-"

" OH YES, HARDER YES OH GOSH!" we heard from the other room.

Aro and I exchanged a look of surprise. " Who knew your sister was so vocal?" I wondered out loud.

" looks like your makeover worked on Marcus! Ha! Well, yes, and trust me, Marcus is more vocal. Let me tell you a secret : see, I transformed my sister and him at the same time, and for the record, he screams like a girl. Not even my sister on her fertile blood flow did she scream with such pain. Marcus has an inner opera singer in him, i tell you." he jokes, placing flutters of kisses over him face.

" Woah, really? That's... really interesting actually. It's future blackmail!" I said.

I heard him sigh before holding me closer.

Little did we realise that after two days of straight, full on love making that my sister in law, in the fits of her passion, destroyed my cabinet.. and the entire room.

PART ONE!

For the record, the inside jokes are for lea :)

please tell me what you think people! :D

x

pix


End file.
